Falling Away
by OneTooManyObsessions
Summary: When Breanna found herself thrown in middle earth she meets Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, and his company of dwarves. But with her knowledge of their fate will she knock them off course or will she help and guide them on the way? Plus not get herself killed in the process. No slash or Pairing!


Breanna was average, but not normal. She looked simple enough with shoulder length dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes, not bad looking but not very adored either. She had friends but wasn't popular. Really she was just unnoticed, blending in with the background. Sometimes wondered if anyone would miss her if she was gone. Our story start at a school dance with a begrudged and weary Branna wondering when she could go home, but what she didn't know that she wouldn't see her home in a long long time.

~Falling Away~

Breanna was the youngest with her brother already out of high school. Her life was, in her words, dull. Not that she took her life for granted, but wish that something unexpected and exciting happened. Thats why she enjoyed books so much, she could travel far away and experience things that just don't happen here.

The music carried out to the lunch room where Breanna was hanging out with her good friend Brooke. Both sat at around table near the door that lead outside. It was their first high school dance and it was not living up to the expectation, while the food was good the music was bad and the dance floor was crowded with students grinding on each other. While most where dancing there were a few lingered out talking with friends.

''Ahhhgggggg!'' groaned Breanna sinking back in her chair. Brooke turned her head throw her a look. They have been sitting there for the past twenty minutes and her butt felt flat. The need to get up and stretch her legs was overwhelming.

Breanna was the one to convince her friend to go to the dance and now they were both regretting it. At first it was fun, planning everything to what they were wearing to how they were getting home. Now all they could do is sit here waiting to leave, not fun at all.

''You wanted to come!'' Brooke yelled back at her complaint. She was just as bored even though she hasn't showed it.

''Yeah but I didn't think it would be this boring! Lets do something, anything!'' sighed Breanna. Going outside was not an option with the cold weather, but wandering the student free school was a choice.

''Let me go to the bathroom first.'' With that they both got up and wandered to a remote bathroom in the second wing of the school.

It was quite a ways from the dance, the music could still be heard but it was not obnoxious. The restroom had five stalls and a cracked mirror, not the nicest but at least there was no one else hear. Breanna hated going to the bathroom with other people but Brooke seemed like she was comfortable with her there.

Kicking at old paper toile at the floor Breanna wanting to leave. So she started looking at herself in the mirror for flaws in her makeup and waited for her friend to finish. Her black dress went to her knees and had flared at the loved the dress at first sight and bought it ten minutes later. Playing with her long hair pinned back and also perfecting her dark eye shadow.

Seeing stray strands of hair she called at Brooke,''Hey, can you fix my hair when your done?''

''Sure!'' She said back. Looking for anything else and didn't see anything she reached for her phone in her bra (What? the dress had no pockets!) but didn't feel the familiar weight of it there. Suddenly remembered she left it on the lunch table.

''Shit! Hey, I'll be right back, I left my phone on the table!'' called Breanna already walking to the door.

''Ok!'' She said back,''but don't be long!'' Pulling back the handle, slipping thru the door and started to walk back to the lunchroom.

The windows that lined the walls where dark, the sky was full of stars and the moon was bright, it was a cool November night although it was only about ten thirty. The lights above there casting a creepy glow, had it been this unsettling befor? Half way there one of the light in a hallway leading to the media center flicker and went out.

Most would think nothing of it and walk faster but maybe Brannan read one to many fantasy books and decided to investigate. _But don't be long _rang in her head as she slowly walked closer.

_It will take just one minute_ thought Breanna back getting closer to the dark hallway. About thirty feet from the hallway another suddenly went out. Thoroughly freaked out she stopped.

It wasn't the greatest idea to wander a empty hallway at night, the sain part of her brain begged her to leave it and get out of there but the part that longed for the unexpected told her to continue and see what it was. The curious part won out and she continued walking deeper in the school.

Directly under the light that first when out, she looked around, nothing out of the ordinary. It was so far from the dance and everyone else that she could only hear the muted version of the music. Flinching a loud pop startled her when yet another light studdard out.

_That would be a good sign to go _She thought. Fear was starting to take hold as she looked around her again. It seemed like she was in the science pod but with most of the overhead light out she couldn't tell. All the doors to the classrooms were closed and the little windows on the walls where giving no light.

Breanna slowly turned around to finally go and retrieve her phone, she didn't see a flash of light behind her but did feel a slight tug as if someone was pulling her. Snapping her head around she a bright a round glowing circle not five feet from her.

Eyes widening and heart racing she started to run away in terror.

Unfortunately the gravity of the thing already had a hold on her and yanked her off her feet into the glowing hole before she even had a chance to get away.

The feeling of falling in a magic hole was not good. It was pulling her in a thousand different directions faster and faster, harder and harder. Then an enormous flash of light engulfed her.

''Well, shit.'' She thought and lost consciousness.

Too be continued...


End file.
